The Rise and Fall of Scarlet Briar
by Yeshua
Summary: The eye knew me, it saw me in my dreams and it had whispered to me, night after night. I can't sleep now. I can never sleep now. A novelization of sorts of Scarlet Briar's life from the beginning to the end.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my interpretation of Ceara's back story, leading right into the birth of Scarlet and beyond. I guess you could call it a novelization of sorts. Enjoy. 

Ceara: 

A scream shattered the silence of the hovel, causing grunts of confusion and fear as my fellow brothers and sisters startled awake.

"Ceara!"

_Ceara? Right...that's me. _It was then that I realized the scream was actually coming from me and not someone else. My hands flew up to my mouth as I mustered the will to stop screaming. All I could see was the red eye. That one red eye that haunted me in my sleep.

"Ceara," The voice said again calmly.

It started to soothe away the panic that had risen in my throat. A gentle hand settled on my shoulder. I looked up and found the dark and concerned gaze of my mentor, Malomedies.

"I woke everyone up again," I stated in a flat voice.

I stopped being apologetic weeks ago, when the dreams first started. Anyone who slept in the same hovel with me were accepting the fact that there may be nights when they got less sleep. I would have preferred to sleep alone, but my mentor and the menders insisted. I suppose when a Firstborn orders something, you'd better jump and do it.

Life in the Grove wasn't fufilling. I couldn't quite figure it out. I guess it was the product of not being one of the Firstborn, or being oblivious like everyone else.

"We will figure out what's wrong with you, sapling," Malomedies assured.

I could see the curious gazes of my roommates out of the corner of my eye. I felt irritation rising in my chest. _Yes, stare at me like I'm a freak. Look at the broken sylvari that screams in the night._ I got up from my bed and stormed outside. My mender didn't try to stop me, which I was deeply grateful for. As the door closed behind me, I took in deep breaths of air. It failed to clear the growing resentment and anxiety in my heart. I started walking around aimlessly with my head bowed. As I watched flowers bloom with every step, I suppressed a shiver.

_Way to go Ceara, you couldn't even bother to put something warmer on? That eye. That red eye. What was it?_ When I told the menders, they waved it off as "residual exposure" to the Nightmare Court's influence. That would be logical except that I haven't been outside of the Grove in weeks and certainly haven't been near any of that cult. I kept seeing the eye day after day...until tonight. Tonight it was starting to notice me. The first night I was actually able to sleep and it gazed back. Before I woke up, it had started to whisper something.

I gazed up at the sky and the outline of the actual Pale Tree. This was the home of my brothers and sisters and it was beautiful and calming. Yet, I hated it. Nothing satisfied me here. It was like being a bird in a cage. More like a slave now that I wasn't allowed to stray away from my defined destiny. Joy of joys. I should have been thrilled that things were arranged from me. No uncertainties in life. What did they call that? A Wyld Hunt? A Wyld Hunt was a important and prestigious thing amongst the sylvari at least that's what I heard. The most famous examples where Caithe and Trahearne who extremely difficult Wyld Hunts respectively.

I wanted my own path. Maybe I would get the chance if I could stop seeing that eye. I stifled a yawn and glanced back at the hovel. I had wandered some distance away, almost up the ramp leading to the upper level of the tree. I had to try and rest. Sometimes I could go back to sleep and not see the eye again. As I shuffled back to the hovel hugging myself with my arms, I thought I felt someone looking at me. I froze and looked around, wary, but not afraid. There was usually the presence of guards around at night, but this felt different.

I caught a glimpse of a tall sylvari in a suit of green leaves that curved intricately around the curves of her body. The soft glow of it illuminated her face and her blue eyes regarded me with indifference. It was Caithe. I wasn't surprised she was stalking about in the middle of the night. I had to wonder why she was here in the Grove, instead of doing whatever a Firstborn did. She was a thief after all. I forced a smile on my face. The last thing I wanted to do was talk to her. It wasn't because I disliked her. Caithe could sometimes come off as intense.

"Can't sleep again, Ceara?" She asked in a indifferent tone.

"You know the answer to that. I take it that you were bored enough to watch me?" I asked sarcastically.

A smile graced Caithe's illuminated lips. Well I could at least be proud of that.

"There's something about you, Ceara. Something interesting, so I decided to watch you for a little while. You know, every so often."

And with that, she vanished into the shadows. _Something interesting, huh._ Did she know how much I wanted to be free? The Pale Tree probably knew. She knew everyone's secrets. I wonder if she herself heard the call: the faint whispering of my name, over and over in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I apologize for the weird formatting, for the life of me, I can't get this to double space like I want to. Well anyways, here's chapter 2. Leave a review if you so wish or simply enjoy. I just like writing about one of my favorite characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Defiance

I woke up later in the day, buried up to my head in my leafy blanket. No one bothered to disturb me in the morning after I woke up in the middle of the night, screaming my head off. They were being considerate, but I knew better. They were afraid to come near me for fear that they too would get the nightmares. And maybe some of them had through the Dream. Who knows. I wish someone had. It would be nice to have a kindred soul to talk to keep from going insane. _Wishful thinking on your part, Ceara._

I slowly got out of bed and ran my hand over my face. I still felt drained from the night before. Actually, from the nights before. What did humans call this? Insomnia? I walked into the hovels shower room and glanced into the mirror. Tired green eyes gazed back at me, framed with tussled, messy red leafy hair. It was starting to lose it's luster. Something that I didn't think was possible. _Well take that Dream, you don't know everything._ I stepped underneath the steady stream of water and sighed. I stood there, letting the gentle stream wash over my head. Today I'm supposed to go see the Mother herself which was a rare occurrence for sylvari that was not Firstborn. It was going to be about my destiny and to guided on what to do about it. Another sigh. Why should I do what a tablet says? I stared up at the ceiling.

Would she even care that I wanted my own path? _What path would that be, Ceara? You can't sleep and you see red eyes in your sleep._ Fuck it. I could do something different if I wanted. I stepped out from underneath the water and wrapped myself in a leafy towel. Humans had a word for what I was feeling: defiance. Did sylvari feel defiance at all or was I just the exception? Pretty sure I was. When I was dry, I slipped into my armor, a form fitting trench coat with buckles placed here and there accompanied with knee high boots and thick gloves. This was my favorite set of armor, it symbolized my status as an engineer in the community.

I was actually considered to be a promising student in the field, so much so that it was recommended that I should go out in the world to learn more. If I had the opportunity to, I would go to Rata Sum even though the asura may not take me seriously at all. I would prove it to them, if only I had the chance. Well, let's not be late. I left the hovel, half closing my eyes in pleasure as the breeze hit my face. I may hate being here but I loved being out in the open air. I walked towards the little seed pod that served as the elevator between the levels of the tree. I climbed in with a couple of sylvari and tried to keep my anxiety at bay. These pods can be a little cramped sometimes and for some reason it made me nervous. The seed pod stopped just under the chamber where the Mother resided and the other sylvari rushed off to whatever simple errand they had today.

With a gentle jerk, the seed pod lifted up to the very top of the tree. The air was sweeter up here, a definite change from the lower levels. I inhaled it greedily, intending to savor every moment. The seed pod came gently to a stop and I took a tentative step out. I took in everything- the stone tablet nestled lovingly by vines, the watchful gazes of the Mother's knights and then finally the Mother herself. She stood flanked by two attendants, dressed in a long silver and olive green leafy 'dress' that reached beyond her feet and onto the floor. She gazed at me, her eyes seeing everything and nothing with a gentle smile on her lips. I suddenly felt a little uncomfortable standing in front of her.

"Come here, my child."

Her voice was melodic and soothing at the same time. I did as she bid and stood in front of her.

"Mother, I heard you wanted to see me," I replied in a hushed tone.

It was hard not to be in awe of her. There was something about the Mother that commanded respect. However, there was a feeling of something I couldn't quite put a finger on lurking underneath the surface.

"Yes, my child. I brought you here to talk about your Wyld Hunt...and your troubles," She replied.

I felt my body tense up at the mention of my 'troubles'. I knew she had heard of my screams and my claims of seeing eyes in the night as I thought. I wasn't quite sure what to say that wasn't already known.

"My child, I have considered your situation and have decided that you should stay here close to home where you can be watched over by our menders."

Her words echoed across the chamber. Staying here in the Grove? Was she kidding? I belonged out in the world, not chained to this reality. I could feel the indignation rising in my heart.

"No," was my simple reply.

The Mother regarded me with an blank expression.

"It is what is best, my child."

There was not a hint of irritation or hell...anything in her voice. It unnerved and infuriated me at the same time.

"Your menders don't know what is causing these dreams and you want me to stay? I'm an engineer. I can find someone to help me figure out what this is or invent something!"

I was whining. Something that would normally shame me if I didn't feel so passionate about the topic at hand. I was desperate to change her mind. The Mother shook her head with a sad expression on her face.

"I can't allow you. I am sorry, but I will not change my decision for now."

I balled up my fist and turned away from her. With purposeful strides, I reached the seed pod and climbed inside. As it descended, I bit my lip to keep the tears from flowing. Every plan I had was stolen me with a simple command. Tears flowed down my cheeks, but I made no move to wipe them away or try to quell the rising defiance in my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I have pretty much written all of Ceara's arc now, only Scarlet's is proving really difficult to deal with. I kinda forgot about writing this to be honest. Please forgive me. Read, review and enjoy :)

Chapter 3: Something Will Give

I was floating in darkness. There was something out about it that seemed very familiar.

"Hello?"

My voice echoed into oblivion. Something was wrong. In the distance there was a tiny pinprick of red. My breath caught in my throat.

_Ceara...Ceara..._

No. No. NO. I can't...

I tried to get away, but I found myself floundering.

No, I don't want this!

Suddenly the eye was in front of me, taking me in with an intensity that made me tremble with fear.

_I see you._

I found myself lying in my bed, trapped in the throes of a wordless scream. I clutched my throat and panted. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of my lungs. It saw me. It fucking saw me. I hugged myself tightly. I will never be safe. I knew that now. It knew me. Mother be damned, I couldn't stay here anymore.

_You can run, little girl..._

I almost screamed again. It wasn't content to stay in my dreams anymore. I got out of bed and immediately opened the truck underneath it. I pulled my armor out and hastily put it on. I tried to control my ragged breathing as I slipped the holsters for my weapons on. I had the usual set of weapons—grenades, pistols and a rifle. Despite having all of that, I had very little combat experience. I was forced to stay in the Grove during the majority of my studies. Well, no more. I equipped my weapons, gathered my pack and left the hovel. I was shaking as I emerged into the open air.

I was shaking as I emerged into the open air. Nothing here would comfort me anymore. I climbed into the seed pod and rode up to the level underneath Mother's chamber. The soft purple glow of the asura gate to Lion's Arch shined in the distance. As I approached it, a feel of apprehension hit my stomach. Where would I go? Rata Sum? I wasn't sure I was ready to go there right yet. Besides, it would be the first place the Peacekeepers would look for me. I am an engineer after all.

Maybe I should stay in Lion's Arch for a while. I had no other plan. As I took the slow steps through the asura gate, I saw the familiar green hair of a certain sylvari. Caithe really was watching me just like she said. I floated along the purple channel, closing my eyes as my body completed the transfer from one location to the next. The sound of seagulls and merchants hawking their wares made me open my eyes. All the apprehension at seeing Caithe faded away as I took the city in. It was the most fascinating thing I've ever seen. Bridges and pathways everywhere. I wanted to know how such a thing was possible from an engineering standpoint.

"Are you new?" A gentle voice snapped me out of my trance. The voice came from a sylvari in a pink and purple leafy dress.

She looked at me with an ernest expression. This was a sylvari that had seen the world. A tingle of jealousy snaked up my spine.

"Yes. I-I was wondering if there was a place I could gather information."

I sounded anxious, which wasn't surprising at all given the dream I had moments ago. The sylvari nodded and smiled kindly.

"I can tell you are fresh from the Grove. You have that bewildered look on your face. There's a tavern on the other side of the lion statue. Go up the ramp then a set of stairs and you'll be there. I also recommend the Lion's Shadow Inn for when you need to rest. Just use the waypoint system to get over there."

I had to admit that all of the information she had rattled off was a tiny bit overwhelming, but I was grateful for it.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"No problem. Oh, and my name is Delia. If you ever need something, just mention my name at the tavern."

Already I had someone that I could relate to. It made me feel a little better. I waved goodbye and started down the ramp into the main plaza with the lion statue. It was illuminated with lights in the shape of a fish that were suspended by wire. There were all kinds of people walking around—charr, asura, norn and humans. I never would have imagined anything like this. I realized with a twinge of sadness that I had literally been isolated in the Grove without thinking about it for years. What I was seeing was something watered down in the Dream. Sure we knew about the world through our brothers and sisters experiences but seeing the real thing was different.

And as confident as I claimed myself to be, I couldn't help but feel anxious and overwhelmed. I grimaced. I was just like a child. I suddenly felt weary. I wanted nothing more than to sleep, but the eye saw me. It knew me. It will whisper to me if I sleep. I started up the ramp behind the lion statue. I arrived at the tavern moments later and slid into the closest seat. I reached behind me and pulled my hood over my head. Let everyone think I was some kind of mysterious stranger. Truth was that I looked like a mess and I didn't want anyone asking why a half-crazed sylvari was out for a drink.

Actually, I doubted anyone would care. I bet everyone here had their own problems, none of which dealt with leaving their family behind. A woman came to my table with a weary smile on her face. It seemed like she was as tired as me.

"What will you have?" She asked.

"Um..."

I had no idea what to order in this case. I don't think sylvari ever drank alcohol beverages. I would probably be the first.

"Not sure what to have? I can come back in a minute," The woman replied.

I looked her straight in the eye and said, "I just left the only home I've ever had and I would like something that would dull...how I feel."

Realization dawned in the woman's face, followed by pity. I wasn't sure I liked pity.

"I know just what to get you."

The woman left the table, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I stared at the table, preferring to keep my head down. Once again, I wasn't sure what I could do. Once again, I wasn't sure what I could do. I needed direction. Something to do to distract the fact that I could not sleep and probably would not for a long time. The only thing I could think of was Rata Sum, but I had a feeling I couldn't handle that yet. There was a small thunk as my drink was set next to me in a tall mug. I glanced at it as the woman walked away to take other orders I presume.

I brought the mug closer and took a sniff. The drink had a sharp, distinctive smell to it. One that I couldn't identify. I took a tentative sip and shuddered at the taste. However, it filled my belly with a pleasant warmth that made me relax a little. What a wonderful feeling. No wonder why the Norn liked it so much. I took a sip, then a gulp. All the worries and cares drifted out of my mind. Who cares about anything? It didn't take long for me to drain the contents of the mug. Before I could have a sense of loss, the woman from earlier brought me another mug. I smiled at her and gulped all of it down.

A pleasant fog covered my mind and I sat back, eyes closed in pleasure. Why hasn't anyone tried this? I sat there for a while in the tavern, watching people come and go. After a while, the woman from before settled in the chair in front of me. Now that I was able to see her closer, I noticed that she was a norn. I tried not to stare.

"My name is Hilda. What's yours?"

I wasn't sure if I should go around telling people my name. People well...tend to gossip. Oh, what the hell.

"My name is Ceara," I replied in a timid voice.

"Nice to meet you."

I nodded.

"I don't know what to do. I came here and I can't study anywhere. And I can't-"

I cut myself off before I could mention anything about the red eye or the fact that I couldn't sleep. It was like my inhibition was slipping through my grasp. Is this what alcohol does? Hilda frowned.

"What do you study?" She asked.

"I'm an engineer. I've studied for years at the Grove, but I want to learn more."

"So why not Rata Sum?"

I glanced away.

"I can't go yet. I don't think I'm ready...and I don't know of anyone I could train with."

"Beigarth."

I stared at her.

"Who?" I asked.

"Beigarth is a smith in my home city of Hoelbrak. He's been devising a weapon to break the Tooth of Jormag."

"Tooth of what?"

Hilda looked at me as if I had grown two heads.

"You know, Jormag. The elder dragon?"

I had no idea what an elder dragon was. I mean I saw a dragon before I awakened. But as far as I know, everyone had. Was that an elder dragon?

"Yeah that's right. It slipped my mind," I lied.

"Anyways, he's no engineer, but maybe you could learn something from him."

Maybe I could. There was no harm in trying. I fished out my pouch of money and handed her a few pieces of gold. She took all but one. I stood up, thanked her and left. Beigarth, huh?


End file.
